trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RejectedPrince
Your name is KARALS PAIENE, and you were almost emperor. Emphasis on "almost". Around six sweeps ago, you were a pampered goody-two-shoes prince wiggler of three sweeps, living the great life of luxury and having the definition of hemospectral superiority flowing through your veins. Sure, you'd get plenty of problems from your blood, like people trying to assassinate you so they could get that much close to their title as ruler, but your lusus managed to take care of them just fine. Your title as Emperor had been so close, you could almost taste it. Mere sweeps away you were, that is, until some snot-nosed brat managed to scramble her way out of the trial caverns. Her blood had been the most supreme, the purest tyrian purple a troll could even hope to look at. The bitch. What was her name again? Fairy Pixies? Agh, whatever. Once the news came in that you were no longer Heir to the throne, you pulled out of the Nautical Aristocracy, enraged. You figured you'd wait for her silly ass to get murdered, from what you've heard about her, she didn't seem too... Aggressive. She isn't dead yet. The sweeps slipped away from you, and you became more and more angry and bitter about the subject. Seeing propaganda posters of your picture labeled as "The New Face of The Alternian Empire" ripped off and replaced. Gradually, you donned more anti-establishment view on things, and took on a bad-boy persona, along with becoming an alcoholic. Or so it seemed. After you managed to assemble a proper four-person band, with you as the guitar player (and arguably the leader), the facade vanished, at least in their eyes. To your fans, you were Karals Paiene, rogue revolutionary sea-dweller that could identify with the lower castes. As for the poor, unfortunate souls known as Roxina Morado, Manate Unmei, and Esperanza Curina, you are Karals Paiene, the physically and emotionally abusive, hemoloyal asshole. Aside from being a terrible person, you have many interests. For as long as you can remember, you've had an intense love for Alternian Philosophy. When you were younger, you kept a journal full of quotes from various famous Troll Greek and Roman philosophers, like Soctrolles, or Troll Cicero. You're interest in it now isn't nearly as strong as it used to be, and you've lost the journal log ago. Though, you have an interest in warfare that's stayed mostly the same. You used to play strategy games with a blueblooded friend of yours, but the two of you have lost contact. He was always more of a thinker when it came to that, while you liked to just throw out man-power everywhere. This last one is more of a secret interest, since you'd lose just about anything and everything that even resembled a reputation. You study wwhite science magic. Which, is would be the equivalent to Black Magic in Troll culture. You've bought several books concerning them, both fiction and non fiction, hidden away in a secret compartment back at your humongous hive. You've even made a legitimate replica of a magic wand, and also own the wandKind strife specibus. Which no one knows about. You are absolutely certain that you will take this shameful secret with you to the place of your death. Absolutely. In sharp contrast to how you once were, you are very competitive and aggressive. No matter what you do, you have to come out on top, by any means necessary. Sometimes, you force people into games, just so you can prove to them you aren't a total failure to all of Alternia. ...Err, right, aggression. Your personal philosophy is that any problem can be solved with liquor and beating the shit out of people. Which, is okay on Alternia, but you're just the ind of person who takes it too far, even by Troll standards, and is in desperate need of a good moirail. You also make a habit of taking advantage of those dumb enough the get close to you, and you've hurt, or have at least legitimately tried to hurt, every person who knows you past the point of being an acquaintance. It's a complete miracle you haven't managed to alienate everyone, but you suppose they expect behavior from someone with such an intimidating blood color. Speaking of blood color, you are hemoloyal to an almost ridiculous extent, and you feel the need to be the dominant one in all group situations. It goes without saying that you have a huge superiority complex concerning your royalty troubles, and the subconscious feeling of "Whoops, looks like you juust weren't good enough!" in the back of your thinkpan. Of course, you ignore any thoughts of attempting to, you know, get over it, insisting that you don't care about not being Emperor. But you do. Your lusus is a huge Alternian Fighting Fish, and it used to be a hassle keeping it under control so it won't fuck everyone's shit up. As a wiggler though, you sort of admired how it intimidated people, even if it's fins were extravagant and frilly. You named him Ivan, and you learned many things from him. Whether these be beneficial to you, is a totally different story. But now, he's like a glorified attack woofbeast. Some people try and shoot for you rather than the empress, and your dear old lusus seems to be good at keeping away unsavory persons from your home. Though, while on land, you pride yourself in being able to hold your own with your superb scepterKind, and you're hardly a stranger from brawls. You'd win more many more fights, if you weren't totally hammered half the time when starting them. Your trollTag is rejectedPrince and you have a fliqpy way of qronouncin some consonants. why? because you fuckin want to, diqshit Category:Violet Blood Category:Male Category:SerendipityRising Category:Troll